A Simple Stat
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Wakana has a question that she wants Takami to answer. One-Shot.


FASH: Oh God, this is the first het fic I've written in around _three years_. I don't really see too many het pairings I like in Eyeshield, but the ones I do like have little to no fanfiction for it. So here's a little something based on episode 125, at least I think it was 125...

Disclaimer: ... I can only wish...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Wakana frowned as she searched for Takami, she had just helped closing down her class's stall for the culture festival and now she had some questions that needed answering.

Wakana wasn't particularly self conscious about the way she looked, but for Takami to know her weight, or at least what her weight had been before the summer training had begun, was a little strange. Of course, the number 16 player from Deimon knowing her current weight was quite unsettling, but she decided to attribute his knowledge to wanting stats on all of the team members, including the manager.

Takami on the other hand had no need to know that.

She found him quite easily, just sitting at his desk in his otherwise empty home room, he didn't even bother looking up as she stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her, but he did greet her with his usual, polite: "Good afternoon Wakana-chan."

Wakana wondered if he had allowed himself to be 'caught', but decided to ponder upon that later, after she had gotten her answers.

"Takami-san." She began, moving closer to his desk smoothly. "Why exactly did you know one of my more personal 'stats'?" She stopped in front of him and sighed when Takami neither answered her question or moved to look back at her.

"Takami-san, even if you don't tell me how you found out, can you at least tell me why you deemed it important enough to remember?"

Because Takami was the type to allow useless knowledge to seep away from his mind in order to store newer, more important stats, facts, equations and the like.

Takami looked up from his work sheets and Wakana was surprised to see that he was blushing.

"If you're that embarrassed about it though, you really don't need to tell me." She backed away a little. 'What does it matter anyway? It's just a stat, I'm sure Takami-san remembers stuff like that for all his teammates.'

"No, it's quite alright Wakana-chan, I'm just thinking about how to explain it to you."

Wakana's eyebrows rose slightly. "You don't need to do that Takami-san, you can just tell me as it is."

Takami cleared his throat and licked his lips, probably stalling for time, Wakana was so sure he'd take a long time to answer that his quick response caught her even more off guard then it would have.

"I like you."

As elated as Wakana was after hearing that, it didn't really answer her question. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Now she was blushing too and she desperately wished that she had something to fiddle with to take her mind off of Takami's sweet stare on her.

"Well, it's sort of like scouting out a team so you know how to deal with them during the game, what type of tactics to use and such." He began to explain in terms they both understood well. "Except I was learning things about you so that I could figure out the perfect way to ask you out."

Wakana's face became even more red as Takami's blush began to fade. "But still, how did you know?" "I overheard your friends joking about how jealous of you they were after last year's health examination. They let some information slip." "Oh." Wakana responded intelligently, inwardly promising herself to never give information like that to her friends again.

She waited for a few moments, but Takami just sat there in silence, not making a move to do anything about the information he'd just given out.

'Well, since he was the one who confessed I guess I'll have to take the reigns from here.' She planted her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Takami-san, if you wanted to ask me out, all you needed to do was ask."

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he processed that.

"But since you're such a perfectionist, who knows how long I'll have to wait for it, so I'll just make it easier for the both of us." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Would you like to go out on a date with me, Takami-san?"

His blush was back and for a moment he seemed at a loss for words, but his speech capabilities were quickly brought back with a nod of his head. "Yes, I would love to."


End file.
